Wolf's Rain Season two: Tsume's Story
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: The search of paridise continues with a whole new adventure, new characters and much, much more.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wolf's Rain and if I did I would make a second season.

Wolf's Rain Season 2Chapter 1: Outcast Of Paradise

_We'll meet together in paradise_, my foot! Hige lied! I'm not in paradise I'm back in this stupid city again. Maybe Kiba was the only one who made it to paradise, maybe Kiba knew we weren't going to make it and he used us to weaken Darcia so he can get in. Maybe our whole adventure is meaningless. Our journey is like chasing our tails, we walk in circles and never accomplish anything. I learned one thing, only fools believe in paradise.

My ears prick up. I quicken my pace trying to ignore the footsteps behind me.

"TSUME!" Someone shouts. I stop walking. " HEY TSUME!" The person behind me couldn't stop fast enough and knocks me over. I whirl around and bare my teeth. Hige stands from behind and puts his tail between his legs and lowers his head. I shake the dust off my pelt and shout " WATCH IT, HIGE! WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He turns his head eagerly. "!" Hige asks.

" SLOW DOWN!" I interrupt. " Sorry Tsume. Blue's having her puppies and I can't find food. Could you help me?" He asks wagging his tail. He runs to an alley near by and starts knocking over garbage cans and looking for food inside. He was sniffing the air. He was sniffing the ground and padding in a straight line. He wags his tail in delight. " I smell hotdogs Tsume."

I grab one hot dog as a distraction and when the man chases me Hige steals all the hotdogs he could fit in his arms and puts it in his hood and ties his jacket around his waist. I follow him into a dark alley and behind a dumpster. Hige grabs a hand full of hot dogs and lays them beside Blue. Two wolf puppies lay by her side, they were twins. They both had bluish gray fur and with light brown muzzles, paws, stomachs and tails. Their eyes haven't open yet. Hige's tail wags excitedly. His tail thumps against my back. " One puppy is female and the other is male." Blue say. Hige licks his puppy's head. " The girl's name is Hikari and the boy's name is Yami." Blue say. Before I got a chance to enjoy myself I heard someone shout " THERE HE IS!"

I see a shadow of a pudgy man with a big net. I roll my eyes. " I got to go, bozo's coming." I say.

I know bozo when I see him because he always caries that big net. He's known as the dog catcher by humans. He is trying to wipe out all of the wolves in the city. The world may never know when Bozo will ever learn not to mess with wolves. He is no match for us. This guy can't even zip his own pants let alone capture a wolf.

I charge at him at full speed and grab his pant leg. He hits me over the head with the net four times. I pull his pants down to his ankles and grab the net in my teeth. When he tries to pull his pants up I put the net over his head and then I disappear behind the dumpster. He walks the opposite direction. " You're not getting away this time." Bozo said. I see a white flash and bozo bumbling after it with his net. Kiba

leaps up on top of a building and growls. I sneak from behind and bite his rear end. He ran all the way home screaming like a little girl.

Kiba jumps down on top of the lid of the dumpster. " Has anyone seen Cheza?" Kiba asks. " I thought I was the only one here. I thought you made it to paradise without us." I say.

" Not exactly, I awakened in this tree that you found me in when we first met. And you were all there and all your wounds were healed. That tree must revive the wolves." Kiba says.

" Was Toboe there?" I ask wagging my tail. Kiba shook his head. " Who would have thought that the runt made it to paradise and we didn't." I say.

" Let's go." Kiba says.

"Go? Go where?" Hige asks.

"Paradise." Kiba replies.

" Don't we get a say in this?" Blue says.

We hear a high pitched scream from across the street followed by two gunshots. I run outside the alley to try to figure out where the noise was coming from. My ears prick up. Kiba runs ahead of me thinking that it was Cheza. But it wasn't Cheza it was that snot nosed brat Lyra.

" It's the wolf! Shoot him! Hurry!" She screams. There were a bunch of police men surrounding Toboe. He quickly jumps on top of a building.

" Lyra, I'm not trying to hurt you." Toboe says.

The police man shook his head. " This was the sixth call this week. You're like the girl who cried wolf. Wolves are gone. The dog catcher took care of them."

I smirk.

A large noble's ship emerges from the dark clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Rain: Season 2 Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain if I did I would make another epic season J.

" Leara , trust me! Please!" Toboe pleads. He tries to take her hand and try to help her escape but she whacks him with her purse.

" Stay away!" She yells. The nobles' ship inches closer and closer to us.

" Hurry! Follow me or they'll get you!" Toboe says.

" Toboe! Get out of there!" I bark. Toboe hesitates and the ship lands on the top of a tall building.

The doors open automatically and Darcia walks out wearing his mask. He jumps off of the roof and lands on his feet. Toboe runs behind the dumpster. Leara dashes to Darcia and clings to his cape. " It looks like you know a little too much about wolves." He says sinisterly. He grabs her trembling shoulders and makes her stare into his yellow wolf's eye. Her body is immobilized but she still shrieks as he pulls his gun out of his belt. He holds her by the hair and pulls the trigger to her head. The bullet goes through her skull blood spurts out the side of her head. The police officer shoots at Darcia and blood drizzles down his shoulder and his chest. He doesn't flinch. He transforms himself into a wolf and lunges at the police officer and sinks his teeth into his neck and throws him into the building's wall. He turns himself back into a human.

" Darcia, how could you? How would you like it if someone did that to Harmona." Kiba growls. Tears stream down Darcia's human eye.

" It's your fault…" Darcia whispers.

" What did we do?" Hige asks.

" Harmona didn't make it . You selfish wolves were trying to take my happiness away and now she's dead. I was too late. She didn't make it. Now she's dead…. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! If you wolves haven't been taking the flower maiden from me anf trying to go to paradise, she would be still alive." He drops to the ground.

" It's not our fault. Paradise is made for wolves." Blue says.

" You don't understand… The pain I go through… Of having someone I loved taken away." Darcia sobs.

" Open your eyes, Darcia! That's exactly what you did to me! You killed Pops." Blue snaps. I bear my teeth at Darcia.

" You wolves need to be put in your place! Paradise will belong to the nobles for now until the end of time." Darcia says.

Hige runs in front of me. " Tsume! Have you seen the puppies?" He asks frantically.

" I thought that you were watching them!" I say.

" I went to go help Toboe but then when I came back they were gone!" He pants.

Blue gasps.

"Looking for these?" Darcia asks pressing a button on a remote that reveals a cage with the puppies inside.

" Yami! Hikari! Let them go!" She yells.

" What do you want with them? They're only children!" Kiba growls.

" I need the blood of a wolf in order to transform myself into a full wolf and go to paradise. Foolish wolves… It clearly states in The Book of The Moon that if a person is to swallow a stone to become part wolf, I could drink wolf blood on the day of the red moon and I will become full wolf. Jaguara was planning to do the same thing but I stole the stone before she got a chance to use it. " Darcia says.

" Let them go!" Hige says. I've seen enough it's time to take matters into my own paws. I leap on to the building where he landed his ship trying to find a way inside. Before I get through the door Darcia leaps on the roof and fires his gun at me. I duck just in time for the bullet to go over my head. He circles around me like I'm some kind of prey.

" Ahh, Tsume, always trying to protect the pack… Doesn't it grieve you that you are completely worthless. Your life as a failure will follow you like a shadow. It will never leave your side. You will fail to save Blue's pups just as you failed to save your old pack, Gehl, and Cheza." He says pointing at the scar on my chest. Darcia grabs the door handle trying to get away but I grab his cape with my teeth. He kicks me in the face over and over again as I pull him to the edge of the building. Suddenly the cape rips and I lose my balance and plummet down to the pavement. Darcia gets into his ship and takes to the sky with the crying puppies.

I land into the dumpster full of trash. I climb out of the dumpster with a disgusted scowl on my face. Toboe runs to Leara's side that lies in a pool of blood. He nudges her but she doesn't move.

" Leara, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I won't scare you anymore. Don't go!" Toboe says. Hige grabs Toboe by the shirt collar and punches him in the face.

" What's the matter with you? None of this would have happened if you didn't stop to help that stupid little girl! Now my children are gone and it's all your fault!" Hige yells punching Toboe again in the stomach. Toboe falls to the ground with his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

" Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, how about trying to find a way to save your puppies. If you think that pointing fingers at people who are weaker than you will solve your problems, You're just like Darcia." I say.

" I am nothing like him!" Hige shouts as he lunges at me with full force. He bites me on the shoulder and warm blood pours from my wound. In blind fury I push him with my back paws tossing him into the air and letting him land on his side. Before he could get up I tackle him to the ground and sink my teeth into his ear. It takes all of my strength to hold him down as he thrashes savagely on the sidewalk. I swiftly turn my head and tear off his ear. Hige cries out in pain as I relentlessly snap at his face. Kiba and Blue grab me by the tail to stop me from mauling him.

"Tsume, that's enough!" Kiba says.

"Tsume! Stop!" Blue says.

" Everyone please, stop fighting! I can't take it anymore. We're a family!" Toboe

howls. I get off of Hige and he immediately runs into Blue's arms. I open my jaws and let his ear drop on the ground. What have I done? I've always hated Hige but I never wanted to go this far.

" If it weren't for Toboe that walrus would have killed us all. We can't just take our anger out on him." Kiba says.

" Darcia can't use Yami or Hikari's blood to make himself become a wolf anyway. I'm only half wolf and it he said that it takes blood of full wolves to transform." Blue says as she licks Hige's wound.

" What'll happen if he finds that out?" Hige asks.

" He'd probably kill them." Kiba replies.

" I don't understand. How was Leara still alive? I thought that all of the humans we've met before we died were dead." I ask.

" I don't know. But I think I can smell lunar flowers up ahead and if there are lunar flowers, Darcia won't be far behind. Let's go!" Kiba says. My pack and I travel out of the town leaving only our bloody paw prints behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

Five weeks later, after long miles of running we see a dark speck in the grey cloudy sky. We are in a dump in the third city. For some reason it's coming toward us instead of avoiding us. The ship hovers over our heads and opens up the doors.

"You tricked me!" Darcia growls. "These puppies have no use for me. They're not full wolf." He dangles the two whimpering puppies over the side of the ship. He loosens his grip. "If you give me The Flower Maiden you can have your puppies back." He says.

"We didn't find The Flower Maiden yet." Toboe says.

"Surely you found The Flower Maiden by now. Before you even think about going to paradise you need find The Flower Maiden." Darcia says losing his patience.

"I'm not going to paradise without my pups. Even if I made it to paradise, it wouldn't be enjoyable without my family there with me." Blue says.

"For the love of god, Darcia, just give us the pups." Hige says.

"I hate dogs that beg. Nobody showed me any mercy when I needed it." Darcia says loosening his grip on the puppy's scruff.

"Darcia, don't!" Kiba says trying to catch the puppies.

"You've already killed pops. You're not going to harm my pups." Blue says.

"If you drop those puppies, I'll rip you to shreds." I say glaring at the sky. Darcia drops the puppies and they plummet through the clouds and into the seats of a broken convertible.

" We made it Uncle Tsume."H ikari cheers. Yami accidentally presses the wind shield wiper button.

"Cool! Hey daddy, look! I'm in a car." Yami said.

"That's good, son." Hige says.

"Great, just don't touch anything. I'm going to go maim Darcia." I say.

"You're lucky nobody got hurt." Kiba says barring his sharp teeth.

"They didn't do anything wrong. Why don't you pick on someone your old size?" Toboe says trying to sound threatening. Yami accidentally beeps the car horn and Toboe jumps two feet in the air and his eyes open like saucers. I try not to laugh, but he looks like such an idiot. It's kind of hard not to. The horn must have startled Hikari too because she leapt off the car seat and on to the gas pedal and it comes hurtling towards us.

" I can't get it to stop!" Yami cries.

I leap in front of the car to try to slow it down. Next thing I know I'm crushed underneath tires and the car is heading towards the street. One of the tries pop off after it hits me and rolls away.

"Jump out!" Blue yells.

"I'm scared." Hikari whines.

" Listen to your mother." Hige says. They each jump off the car just before it hits a garbage truck and smashes into a billion pieces. Hige runs over to the puppies but just as he gets in their reach a tire gets stuck around his head.

" That was fun! Let's do it again!" Yami says wagging his tail.

"No. Let's not." Blue says licking the debris off of him.

Toboe rushes to my side. "Tsume! Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say staggering over to the puppies and shaking the car bits off of my fur.

" Can someone please get this tire off me?" Hige said.

Kiba and Blue pull the tires with their front paws. I latch onto Hige's tail and pulls. Toboe bites my tail and joins in. Blue trips and the tire goes sailing into a pile of trash. Hige gets launched backwards and collapses on top of me.

"Hige! Get your butt out of my mouth!" I growl.

"Sorry,Tsume. Thanks, I really owe you one." Hige says.

" Darcia! He's gone!" Kiba gasps.

" I guess that means we'll keep on smelling for lunar flowers." Toboe says.

" Mommy, where are we going?" Hikari asks.

" To paridise." Blue says. Just the word paradise brings a smile to Kiba's face. I hope we find The Flower Maiden before Darcia does. If not we'll be in some serious trouble.


End file.
